Orlando Solar Bears (ECHL)
| owner = Orlando Pro Hockey Operations, L.P. | coach = Vince Williams | GM = | media = Orlando Sentinel , WJRR Orlando, Fl. , ECHL.TV | affiliates = Toronto Maple Leafs (NHL) Toronto Marlies (AHL) | name1 = Orlando Solar Bears | dates1 = 2012–present |reg_season_titles = |division_titles = |conf_titles = |calder_cups = }} The Orlando Solar Bears are a professional ice hockey team in Orlando, Florida. They play in the East Division of the ECHL's Eastern Conference. They play home games at the Amway Center. History The team revived the name of the original Orlando Solar Bears, who played in the International Hockey League from 1995 to 2001. The franchise also retained the original colors of their IHL predecessor, while adding the color Sunrise Gold. They are Orlando's third professional hockey team, after the original Solar Bears and Orlando Seals (2002–2004). Together with the Florida Everblades of Estero, they are one of two ECHL franchises in Florida. They are the eighth ECHL franchise to have the name of a previous IHL franchise, joining four current teams (Cincinnati Cyclones, Fort Wayne Komets, Utah Grizzlies and Kalamazoo Wings) and three former teams (the defunct Phoenix Roadrunners and Long Beach Ice Dogs; and the Peoria Rivermen, which moved to the AHL). The Solar Bears utilize RDV Sportsplex Ice Den as their training facility and offices. On May 10, 2012, the team announced that it will be affiliated with the Minnesota Wild of the NHL and the Iowa Wild of the AHL. On June 19, 2012, the Solar Bears announced that former NHL player Drake Berehowsky would serve as the team's first head coach. On June 19, 2013, the Solar Bears announced that Vince Williams will serve as head coach. Williams is a former Solar Bears defenseman. On July 22, 2013, the Solar Bears announced their affiliation with the Toronto Maple Leafs of the NHL and the Toronto Marlies of the AHL. On August 1, 2014, the Leafs announced they were extended their affiliation with the Solar Bears for an additional two years, during which point the Leafs will be the Solar Bears' sole NHL affiliate. The Solar Bears will host the 2015 ECHL All-Star Game at Amway Center on January 21, 2015. The team was acquired by the ownership of the National Basketball Association's Orlando Magic in May of 2017. This is the same ownership that owned the Orlando Solar Bears of the International Hockey League that had the team folded when that league merged with the American Hockey League in 2001. Media The radio for Solar Bears games is streamed online through iHeart Radio on the online channel for WYGM "740 the Game". As with all ECHL teams, video of Solar Bears games are available on America One, usually with a choice between home or away radio feeds for audio. Season-by-season results Current roster Updated on February 8, 2017 References External links * *ECHL press release announcing Orlando's membership Category:ECHL teams Category:American ice hockey teams Category:Established in 2011